Fight to Win
by Dee Elkins
Summary: What happens when two boys are taken, and 2 years later when they come back they are holding children in their arms, what are the women who were in their lives before they were kidnapped going to say or think. Read and Find out! This story is going to be risky and is rated M for a reason. Please no one under 18 years of age.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Dreams are normal. Illusions are not. I know that I was not dreaming.

I had been drugged again. It must have been soaked with the chicken or in with the water.

I knew what was coming next, Charlotte she was going to come in and undress me and try again to have her way with me. With no success she would then yell at my dazed body, then leave.

Of course I will lay here until the drug wears off and I am back to being fully aware. Though I'm not sure if I would rather be drugged or aware of the spotlessly clean, extravagant bedroom that I have had to reside in for the last five weeks.

My name is Jasper Whitlock I am 18 and I have been kidnapped.

I suppose I should start my story from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**Please no one under 18 should be reading this. It will get risky and have dark themes. This is going to be a HEA eventually. The main charachters are Jasper/Alice and Bella/Peter.**

**There will be mentionings of being drugged, raped, pregnancy, abortions and struggling to escape.**

**I will try to be as sensitive as I can with each subject.**

**I do not own anything twilight related. No copywrite intended**

**This is un-beta'ed so any mistakes are my own.**

**Last thing; this will be a drabble of sorts, between 100-1000 words for each chapter.**

It was Friday game night and I was in the locker room.

" OK team, I know that these guys are our rivals and they won last time but we are going to go out there, with our heads up high and kick their butts back to Port Angele's where they belong. Alright team lets go, fight, win." Coach Clapp roared encouraging us to get our heads in to winning this game.

The usual pep-talk to the Forks High varsity football team. I was the first-line men for the Spartans. Once we huddle up chanting back at couch, our locker-room pregame motto of 'go, fight, win' we rushed from the locker room and on to the football field.

They had beaten us by a touchdown. One of these days we'll gettem. After showering and packing up my equipment, I started toward my truck to head home. It had been a long day. I shifted my bag to get my keys, when I saw my girlfriend of three years, Alice Brandon standing by my Ford F150.

"What are you doing?" I smiled at her leaning over to kiss her cheek

She winked at me and said "Thought I would come and cheer you up."

I kissed her lips. I walked over to the cab of my truck to put my bag away. I then opened the passenger side door for her. "Come on sug, in you go, I know the perfect place we can go". She walked over to me taking my out stretched hand in hers for help to get in to the truck.

I sprinted over to the driver side, got in and started to head to the cottage that me and Alice frequently go to.


	3. Chapter 3 The Cottage

**AN: Please no one under 18 should be reading this. It will get risky and have dark themes. This is going to be a HEA eventually. The main charachters are Jasper/Alice and Bella/Peter.**

**There will be mentionings of being drugged, raped, pregnancy, abortions and struggling to escape.**

**I will try to be as sensitive as I can with each subject.**

**I do not own anything twilight related. No copywrite intended**

**This is un-beta'ed so any mistakes are my own.**

**Last thing; this will be a drabble of sorts, between 100-1000 words for each chapter.**

**Sorry for the Delay. Finals for this term are over so I will be going back to every Tuesday. **

The cottage Alice and I went to was in the back of my parents house on the 50 acre land that they have owned for generations. It was separate from my parents house by 15 acres, and not many people came out to the cottage it was mainly used as a guest house though my parents knew that me and my brothers brought friends over. I did not want to correct them from thinking it was just male friends that we brought to the cottage.

I was ushering Alice through the unlocked door, kissing her on the neck in the process. "Mmm. Jazz, let's go in the bedroom..ugh mmm Jazzy." She was giggling at the end of her comment, because of my lite kisses.

"Alright baby, come on." I stopped kissing her and took ahold of her hand.

leading her upstairs to the second bedroom on the right, our bedroom, I opened the door. I turned around, scooping Alice by her butt and walked over to the bed, tossing her on to it. I landed on her and started to make soft, slow love to her.

~FTW~

Alice and I were down in the kitchen of the cottage with one of my brothers and his girlfriend, Peter and Isabella, though she hated Isabella so she went by Bella.

"Ya, I guess. Maybe Friday but I have to clear it with my dad." said Bella. Her and Alice were talking about going shopping this weekend. I tuned it out and turned to my brother.

"Pete do you know when Caleb is supposed to arrive Friday?" I asked him.

"Uh no I don't. We are still supposed to have a family dinner right? Do you know if we can bring the girls with us?" Peter said.

Our oldest brother Caleb was coming home for a week from university, he was the oldest at 20 then there is me, then Peter who is 17 and then our twin brothers Keith and William who are 13, and our baby sisters Kayla and Grace at 7 and 4 years of age. Our family is BIG.

"I guess it is just family only, so no the girls can't come." I told him.

"Great, this is going to be a fun family dinner." He said sarcastically.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story I will try to update every Tuesday! **

**Please review so that I know if I should keep going. **

**Next up: Family Dinner!**


	4. Chapter 4 Family Dinner Part one

**Here is a new chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy, R&R.**

**Please no one under 18 should be reading this.** **It will get risky and have dark themes. This is going to be a HEA eventually. The main characters are Jasper/Alice and Bella/Peter.**

**I do not own anything twilight related. No copywrite intended. This is un-beta'ed so any mistakes are my own. Last thing; this will be a drabble of sorts, between 100-1000 words for each chapter. There will be mentionings of being drugged, raped, pregnancy, abortions and struggling to escape In future chapters.**

Family dinner nights usually happened every Fridays at the Whitlock house.

No matter who had practice , violin lessons, and karate classes, everyone would be at home promptly at 5 pm for dinner.

It was always chaotic when our huge family pulled together for Friday night dinners. Loud and obnoxious kids running around. One good thing about our family is that we are really close despite the age differences.

"Jasper, honey can you come and set the table?" I heard my mom Cathlene ask me from in the kitchen.

"Sure mama!" I yell back to her, as I go down stairs toward the dining-room. All the while dodging Kayla and William who are running upstairs pushing each other as they go. "Hey you two stop that, you could fall. Walk up the stairs do not run up them." I admonish them lightly but as soon as I was farther away from them I started to chuckle.

I grabbed the dishes, utensils, and napkins. And went about setting the table.

Grace joined Kayla and William when the came back down from upstairs and were in the living-room yelling at each other. By the sound of it, they were playing on one of the game systems.

Soon enough mom was calling us in to the dining-room for dinner. Ohh yummy mom made homemade chili with cornbread, applesauce, and green beans. I loved me some chili, but only if it as my mama's homemade chili. Eventually everyone sat down at the table. I was sitting in between Peter and my dad Richard.

At that precise moment the front door opened and closed. In walked Caleb my oldest brother.

"Caleb, oh baby I'm so happy to see you. It seems like it is been forever. How have you been? You look too skinny have you not been eating right?" My mom rushes up to him hugging the crap out of him. The rest of us get up, dinner forgotten for the moment, rushing to hug him also.

Caleb had been gone for six months because he went to UW so he usually couldn't make it to dinners every Friday.

After all the hugs were over Caleb started to speak. "Mom, Dad, everyone I have someone I'd like for you to meet." Before anyone could say anything he turned to the hallway and returned back with a short young women with black hair and brown eyes. "Everyone this is Angela Weber my uh...my fiance." It was silent for a few minutes and then the room exploded in to noise. But one thing caught my eye, Angela had a very small bump around her stomach.

Angela was pregnant.

Are family dinner just got very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5 Family Dinner Part two

**Disclaimers and Warnings:**

Please no one under 18 should be reading this. It will get risky and have dark themes. This is going to be a HEA eventually. The main characters are Jasper/Alice and Bella/Peter.

There will be mentioning's of being drugged, raped, pregnancy, abortions and struggling to escape.

I will try to be as sensitive as I can with each subject.

I do not own anything twilight related. No copyright intended

This is un-beta'ed so any mistakes are my own.

Last thing; this will be a drabble of sorts, between 100-1000 words for each chapter.

Family dinner part two

After dinner was over I snagged Caleb by his arm and dragged him in to the living room.

"So you want to tell me how far along she is?" I smirked at him raising my eyebrows.

He's got a dopey smile on his face when he answers "About four months..." he said but then he seemed to realize that he had admitted that Angela was pregnant and his face turned serious. He spoke sternly "You can't tell mom and dad yet we want them to get know her first before we tell them. Please just don't say anything."

I wont. Promise. But you do know are mom right, she's not stupid. It wont be long before she figures it out you know." I told him wrapping my left arm around his shoulders giving him a weird man type hug.

"Thanks Jasper. We appreciate it. What do you think of her?" he asked me, hugging me back by squeezing my shoulder.

"I think she's very quite, the opposite of what you tend to be most of the time which will be good for you. I think that she will fit in just fine with this family, since she can clearly handle her on with moms 100 questions that she fired out at dinner at the poor girl.

"Excuse me..." We heard the yelled expression come from the kitchen. "...you don't even know me..." Oh shit what happened?

Caleb rushed to the kitchen me following behind him.

"What is going on?" Caleb looked between Angela and our mom. They looked pissed off. "What happened baby?"

"Your mother does not even know me and she goes off calling me a gold digging slut because she saw my baby bump when I was grabbing a cup from the cupboard." Angela said.

Caleb looked like he was going to hit the wall. "Mom what the hell? How could you say something like that to her? Shes right you don't know her or the situation."

"Well what am I supposed to think you never talked about this girl and then suddenly you visit with your 'fiance' and then I see a bump on her stomach. Hello Son I have had children I clearly know what a baby bump is. When were you going to tell us? Were you going to tell us?" Mom asked them I figured that they would figure everything out and headed up to my room to call Alice.

Maybe she would be up for a little phone sex. Hehe, oh I so hope so. Instantly I was hard, just from thinking about my baby girl. I closed my door, grabbed my phone and pressed 1.

"Hey Jazzy." Alice answered after the third ring. She sounded perky, I loved it when she was perky. "How was dinner with the family?"

"It was okay I guess, mom is in the kitchen with Caleb arguing with him about his fiancé who is four months pregnant. You know normal family dinners." I sighed

"Oh my poor baby, you need something to take your mind off of it..." She purred

Hell yes I am so getting phone sex!

**A/N:**

Sorry everyone who is still read this for not updating sooner.

Hope everyone likes this chapter, please let me know by reviewing.

BTW We are getting closer to when Jasper gets taken, so please continue to stick with me!

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6 School Life of Jasper

**Disclaimers and Warnings:**

Please no one under 18 should be reading this. It will get risky and have dark themes. This is going to be a HEA eventually. The main characters are Jasper/Alice and Bella/Peter.

There will be mentioning's of being drugged, raped, pregnancy, abortions and struggling to escape.

I will try to be as sensitive as I can with each subject.

I do not own anything twilight related. No copyright intended

This is un-beta'ed so any mistakes are my own.

Last thing; this will be a drabble of sorts, between 100-1000 words for each chapter.

School Life of Jasper

Tuesday

Lunch time

"Ali do you want anything?" I asked Alice before going to get my lunch.

"No I'm good." I kissed the edge of her lips and headed toward the Cafe bar to get my burrito. Peter was already in line.

"Hey how was your chem test? Did Bella help you or did you just fuck the whole time you were 'studying'?" I questioned him pushing him gently.

"Yeah man she helped, she helped relieve my tension." He told me and then laughed so hard that he had to bend over holding his stomach.

"You're an idiot Pete." I laughed at him pushing him out of the line and walked up to the order window since it was our turn.

"What can I get you Jasper?" Tyler a friend of mine who helped out with the school's Cafe asked.

"Uh yeah can I get a bean and cheese burrito, a Pepsi, a bag of Lays and a water, What do you want Pete?" I turned to my brother to find out what he wanted.

"Oh um I'll take the same but with out the chips and add a strawberry lemonade." He told Tyler.

We grabbed our order and headed back to the table.

Right before we turned the hall corner to the lunch room I noticed that Maria, a Hispanic 12th grader who wouldn't leave me alone and Charlotte, who was best friends with Maria even though they were 2 years apart, who was in love with Peter and hated Bella, coming towards us.

Great!

Note the sarcasm.

"Pettie when are you going to dump that white trash and come date a real woman? I could show you things that prude would never do." I saw Charlotte move over to Pete and rub up on his side trying to be sexy and purr to him. Skank!

Then my view was on the shorter-than-me Maria who came out of no where. She started to run her fingers down my shirt toward my pants slowly. Looking up at me from under her eyelashes trying to appeal sexy or shy I don't know which but it repulsed me. She was always grabbing me, trying to get me to date her.

"Hey baby, want to meet on Friday after the game and have a little fun. I know you love Alicia but we can always have a little fun." She enunciatedthe last part of her sentence with her index and middle finger walking over my groin. But before I could tell her 'Hell 2-the-No' Ali and Bella rounded the corner.

Alice spoke looking directly at Maria saying "Oh look Bells I told you I smelt..." She sniffed a few times loudly before continuing "Skanks." She got closer to me forcefully taking Maria's hand off of me.

I noticed Bella had done the same to Charlotte who had wrapped her arms around my brother and the food he was carrying.

"Alicia this doesn't concern you. Go away. Tell her baby, tell her to go away." Maria looked at me.

I couldn't help but to laugh in her face. What was this girl? Delusional? I guess so because she balked at my reaction and then seem to get pissed off.

"Sorry Maria but I would not touch you with a ten foot pole. I love Alice." I said

"Who?" She asked seeming really confused.

"Me you stupid bitch. Leave my Jazzy alone." Alice told a shocked Maria.

"Whatever whore. You will regret those words bitch, I will have Jasper." Maria whisper yelled to Alice.

"Come on Maria." Charlotte yelled.

"Mark my words Alice, Jasper will be mine." Maria left with Charlotte.

"Oh god are they nuts. So what do you want to do after school?" Bella asked to the group.

So the rest of lunch we planned for the rest of the day. Letting go of the crazy that was all Maria and Charlotte.

**A/N**

I borrowed a line (one of my Favorites) from the first fast and furious film, but don't own anything in regards of the films.

Hope you liked it.

Review to let me know if you like it!


	7. Chapter 7 Jazznapped

My truck had broken down last week and was in the shop now. So I was walking home late after football practice.

I could have called someone to pick me up but I figure walking home wouldn't be a bad thing and I could use the exercise so why not?

I grabbed my Ipod, putting in my headphones to listen to Sex on Fire.

I had maybe another fifteen minutes from the house when I was tugged back all of a sudden and before I could turned to see who was grabbing me a blind fold was tied behind my head enabling my vision.

I immediately started to scream for them to let me go and for anyone to help me but no one came. I felt myself being picked up, I started to trash against the two people who held both my legs and chest.

I felt a sudden pinch in my neck and then my whole body and mind started to become limp and blank.

They drugged me.

Son of a bi-...

3rd person pov

The two men put Jasper in the back of the van and took off to their destination. Arriving thirty minutes later to the blue-grey two-story house the two men dropped off the body of Jasper where they were told to and took the bag that held the transaction of $2500 each and then be they left.

Just like they were told to do.

~FTW~

The two women, who orchestrated this kidnapping, went to get the body that lay waiting for them. They grabbed the Dolley that would help them to transfer the body considering they were not strong enough to carry him on their own.

They moved Jasper downstairs and in to a room that was already made to fit what SHE thought Jasper would like. She wanted him to belong to HER, she did not care how long it would take but she would rest assure that he would fall in love with her and they would be together forever.


End file.
